militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bibliography of American Civil War homefront
The American Civil War bibliography comprises books that deal in large part with the American Civil War. There are over 60,000 books on the war, with more appearing each month.In 2001, Jonathan Sarna estimated that over 50,000 books had already appeared, with 1,500 more appearing annually. American Jewish History 89.3 (2001) 335–337. There is no complete bibliography to the war; the largest guide to books is over 40 years old and lists over 6,000 titles selected by leading scholars.See Allan Nevins, Bell Irvin Wiley, and James I. Robertson, Civil War Books: A Critical Bibliography (2 vol, 1970) Many specialized topics such as Abraham Lincoln,Burkhimer, Michael. 100 Essential Lincoln Books (2003) women,McDevitt, Theresa. Women and the American Civil War: An Annotated Bibliography (2003) and medicineFreemon, Frank R. Microbes and Minie Balls: An Annotated Bibliography of Civil War Medicine (1993) have their own lengthy bibliographies. The books on major campaigns typically contain their own specialized guides to the sources and literature. The most comprehensive guide to the historiography annotates over a thousand titles.Woodworth, Steven; et al., eds. The American Civil War: A Handbook of Literature and Research (1996) For a guide to the bibliography see: * Woodworth, Steven E.; ed. The American Civil War: A Handbook of Literature and Research. Greenwood Press, 1996. * Eicher, David J. The Civil War in Books An Analytical Bibliography. 1997. * Murdock, Eugene C. Civil War in the North: A Selected, Annotated Bibliography. Garland, 1987. For a guide to web sources see: * Carter, Alice E.; Jensen, Richard. The Civil War on the Web: A Guide to the Very Best Sites—Completely Revised and Updated. 2003. Note: This article forms part of Bibliography of the American Civil War. Union homefront * Bak, Richard. A Distant Thunder: Michigan in the Civil War. Chelsea: Huron River, 2004. * Benton, E. J. The Movement for Peace Without a Victory During the Civil War. Cleveland, Ohio: Western Reserve Historical Society, 1918. * Berstein, Iver. The New York City Draft Riots: Their Significance for American Society and Politics in the Age of the Civil War. London: Oxford University Press, 1990. * Geary, James W. We Need Men: The Union Draft Riot in the Civil War. DeKalb, Illinois: Northern Illinois University Press, 1991. * Green, Michael S. Freedom, Union, and Power: Lincoln and His Party during the Civil War. Fordham University Press, 2004. * Mitchell, Charles W. "Maryland Voices of the Civil War," 2007. * Nevins, Allan. Ordeal of the Union (1970), vol 5. The Improvised War, 1861–1862; vo 6. War Becomes Revolution, 1862–1863; vol 7. The Organized War, 1863–1864; vol 8. The Organized War to Victory, 1864–1865 * Onuf, Nicholas and Onuf, Peter. Nations, Markets, and War: Modern History and the American Civil War. University of Virginia Press, 2006. * Paludan, Philip S. The Presidency of Abraham Lincoln. 1994. * Resch, John P. et al., Americans at War: Society, Culture and the Homefront vol 2: 1816-1900 (2005) * Richardson, Heather Cox. The Greatest Nation of the Earth: Republican Economic Policies during the Civil War. 1997. * Schecter, Barnet. The Devil's Own Work: The Civil War Draft Riots and the Fight to Reconstruct America. Walker Publishing Company, 2005. * Smith, Michael Thomas. The Enemy Within: Fears of Corruption in the Civil War North. University of Virginia Press, 2011. * Stampp, Kenneth M. Indiana Politics during the Civil War, 2nd edition. Bloomington, Indiana: Indiana University Press, 1978. * Thornton, Mark and Ekelund, Robert B., Jr. Tariffs, Blockades, and Inflation: The Economics of the Civil War. Scholarly Resources, 2004. *Williams, David. A People's History of the Civil War: Struggles for the Meaning of Freedom. New York: The New Press, 2005. * Wilson, Mark R. The Business of Civil War: Military Mobilization and the State, 1861-1865. Johns Hopkins U. Press, 2006. Union politics * Waugh, John C. Reelecting Lincoln: The Battle for the 1864 Presidency. New York: Crown Publishers, 1998. Union civilian leaders * Abbott, R. H. Ohio's Civil War Governors. Columbus, Ohio: no publisher listed, 1962. * Ambler, Charles H. Francis H. Pierpont: Union War Governor of Virginia and Father of West Virginia. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 1937. * Cook, Robert J. Civil War Senator: William Pitt Fessenden and the Fight to Save the American Republic. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 2011. * Goodwin, Doris K., Team of Rivals: The Political Genius of Abraham Lincoln. 2005. * Hoogenboom, Ari. Gustavius Vasa Fox of the Union Navy: A Biography. Baltimore, Maryland: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2008. * Niven, John. Gideon Welles: Lincoln's Secretary of the Navy. New York: Oxford University Press, 1973. * Parrish, William E. Frank Blair: Lincoln's Conservative. Columbia, Missouri: University of Missouri Press, 1998. ISBN 0-8262-1156-9. * Plummer, Mark. Frontier Governor: Samuel J. Crawford of Kansas. Lawrence, Kansas: 1971. * Steele, Janet E. The Sun Shines for All: Journalism and Ideology in the Life of Charles A. Dana. Syracuse, New York: Syracuse University Press, 1993. * Thomas, Benjamin P. and Harold M. Hyman. Stanton: The Life and Times of Lincoln's Secretary of War. New York: Alfred Knopf, 1962. * Vallandigham, James L. A Life of Clement L. Vallandigham. Baltimore, Maryland: no publisher listed, 1872. * West, Jr., Richard S. Gideon Welles: Lincoln's Navy Department. New York: Bobbs–Merrill Company, 1943. Abraham Lincoln * Bates, David Homer. Lincoln in the Telegraph Office. New York: Century, 1907. * Boritt, Gabor S. ed. Lincoln the War President (1994) * Boritt, Gabor S. and Norman O. Forness, eds. The Historian's Lincoln: Pseudohistory: Psychohistory, and History. Urbana, Illinois: University of Illinois State, 1988. ISBN 0-252-01527-4. * Burton, Orville V. The Essential Lincoln: Speeches and Correspondence. New York: Hill & Wang, 2009. ISBN 978-0-8090-43047-1. * Carwardine, Richard. Lincoln: A Life of Purpose and Power ISBN 1-4000-4456-1 (2003) * Donald, David. Lincoln (1999) ISBN 0-684-82535-X. * Foner, Eric. The Fiery Trial: Abraham Lincoln and American Slavery New York: W.W. Norton & Co., 2011. * Foner, Eric, ed. Our Lincoln: New Perspectives on Lincoln and His World. New York: W.W. Norton & Company, 2008. ISBN 978-0-393-06756-9. * Gienapp, William E. Abraham Lincoln and Civil War America: A Biography 2002. ISBN 0-19-515099-6. * Goodwin, Doris. Team of Rivals: The Political Genius of Abraham Lincoln. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2005. ISBN 0-7432–7075-4. * Guelzo, Allen C. Abraham Lincoln: Redeemer President, ten volumes, 1999. ISBN 0-8028-3872-3. * Hirsch, David A. and Dan Van Haften. Abraham Lincoln and the Structure of Reason. Savas Beatie, LLC, 2010. ISBN 978-1-932714-89-0. * Holzer, Harold. Lincoln at Cooper Union. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2004. * Holzer, Harold. Lincoln President–Elect: Abraham Lincoln and the Great Secession Winter 1860–1861. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2008. ISBN 978-0-7432-8947-4. * Holzer, Harold, Craig L. Symonds, and Frank J. Williams, eds. The Lincoln Assassination: Crime and Punishment, Myth & Memory. Fordham University Press, 2010. * Hynd, Alan. Arrival: 12:30: The Baltimor Plot against Lincoln. Camden, New Jersey: Thomas Nelson, 1967. * Kaplan, Fred. Lincoln: The Biography of a Writer. Harper, 2008. * Lamon, Ward Hill. The Life of Abraham Lincoln. 1872. * Lamon, Ward Hill. Recollections of Abraham Lincoln. ed. by Dorothy Lamon Tiellard. Chicago, Illinois: A.C. McClung, 1895. * Lehrman, Lewis E. Lincoln at Peoria: The Turning Point. Mechanicsburg, Pennsylvania: Stackpole Books, 2008. ISBN 978-0-8117-0361-1. * Litterst, Michael. He Came as a Peacemaker: Abraham Lincoln in the Confederate Capital. The Papers of the Blue and Gray Education Society, No. 1, Danville, Virginia: BGES, 1995. * McPherson, James M. Abraham Lincoln and the Second American Revolution. 1992. * McPherson, James M. Tried by War: Abraham Lincoln as Commander in Chief. New York: Penguin Books, 2008. ISBN 978-1-4406-5245-5. * Mieder, Wolfgang. The Proverbial Lincoln. New York: Peter Lang, 2000. * Miers, Earl S., ed. Lincoln Day by Day: A Chronology: 1809–1865, three volumes. Washington, D.C.: Lincoln Sesquicentennial Commission, 1960. * Miller, William Lee. President Lincoln: The Duty of a Statesman. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 2008. * Neely, Mark E. The Abraham Lincoln Encyclopedia. New York: McGraw–Hill, 1984. * Neely, Mark E. The Last Best Hope of Earth: Abraham Lincoln and the Promise of America. 1993. * Nicolay, John G. and John Hay. Abraham Lincoln: A History, ten volumes. New York: Century Publishing Company, 1890. * Nicolay, John G. and John Hay, eds. Complete Works of Abaham Lincoln. Harrogate, Tennessee: Lincoln Memorial University, 1894. * Paludan, Phillip Shaw. The Presidency of Abraham Lincoln. Lawrence, Kansas: University Press of Kansas, 1994. ISBN 0-7006-0671-8. * Perret, Geoffrey. Lincoln's War: The Untold Story of America's Greatest President as Commander in Chief. New York: Random House, 2004. * Peterson, Merrill D. Lincoln in American Memory. New York: Oxford University Press, 1994. * Pfanz, Donald. The Petersburg Campaign: Abraham Lincoln at City Point, March 20 – April 9, 1864. Lynchburg, Virginia: H.E. Howard, 1989. * Pinkerton, Allan. History and Evidence of the Passage of Abraham Lincoln from Harrisburg, Pa., to Washington, D.C. Chicago, Illinois: Republican Press, 1868. * Randall, James G. Lincoln the President. four volumes, 1945–55. * Reck, W. Emerson. A. Lincoln: His Last 24 Hours. Columbia, South Carolina: University of South Carolina Press, 1987. * Sandburg, Carl. Abraham Lincoln: The War Years, four volumes. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1944. * Schwartz, Barry. Abraham Lincoln in the Post–Heroic Era: History and Memory in Late Twentieth–Century America. University of Chicago Press, 2009. * Shaw, Archer H. The Lincoln Encyclopedia. New York: Macmillan, 1950. * Szasz, Ferenc Morton. Abraham Lincoln and Robert Burns: Connected Lives and Legends. Southern Illinois University Press, 2009. * Tagg, Larry. The Unpopular Mr. Lincoln: The Story of America's Most Reviled President. Savas Beatie, 2009. * Tagg, Larry. The Battles that Made Abraham Lincoln: How Lincoln Mastered his Enemies to Win the Civil War, Free the Slaves, and Preserve the Union. Savas Beatie, LLC, 2012. ISBN 978-1-61121-126-9. * Temple, Wayne C. Abraham Lincoln: From Skeptic to Prophet. Mahomet, Illinois: Mayhaven Publishing, 1995. * Thomas; Benjamin P. Abraham Lincoln: A Biography (1952) * Warren, Louis A. Lincoln's Youth Indiana Years Seven to Twenty–one 1816–1830. Indianapolis, Indiana: Indiana Historical Society, 1991. ISBN 0-87195-062-6. * White, Jr. Ronald C. Lincoln: A Biography. New York: Random House, 2009. ISBN 978-1-4000-6499-1. * Wilson, Rufus Rockwell. Lincoln in Caricature. New York: Horizon Press, 1953. * Winkle, Kenneth J. The Young Eagle: The Rise of Abraham Lincoln. Dallas, Texas: Taylor Trade Publishing, 2001. ISBN 0-87833-255-3. Lincoln Assassination * Bak, Richard. The Day Lincoln Was Shot. Dallas, Texas: Taylor Publishing Company, 1998. * Balsiger, David and Charles E. Sellier, Jr. The Lincoln Conspiracy. Los Angeles, California: Schick Sunn Classic Books, 1977. * Bates, Finis L. Escape and Suicide of John Wilkes Booth, Assassin of President Lincoln. Memphis, Tennessee: Pilcher Printing Company, 1907. * Borreson, Ralph. When Lincoln Died. New York: Appleton–Century, 1965. * Carter III, Saamuel. The Riddle of Dr. Mudd. New York: G. P. Putnam's Sons, 1974. * Eisenschiml, Otto. Why Was Lincoln Murdered?. Boston, Massachusetts: Little, Brown and Company, 1937. * Forrester, Izola. This One Mad Act: The Unknown Story of John Wilkes Booth and His Family. Boston, Massachusetts: Hale, Cushman & Flint, 1937. * Goodrich, Thomas. The Darkest Dawn: Lincoln, Booth, and the Great American Tragedy. Bloomington, Indiana: Indiana University Press, 2005. ISBN 0-253-32599-4. * Gutman, Richard J.S., and Kellie O. Gutman. John Wilkes Booth Himself''. Dover, Delaware: Hire Hand Press, 1979. * Hall, James O. The Surratt Family and John Wilkes Booth. Clinton, Maryland: Surratt Society, 1984. * Hanchett, William. The Lincoln Murder Conspiracies: Being an Account of the Hatred Many Felt by Many Americans for President Abraham Lincoln during the Civil War and the First Complete Examination and Refutation of the Many Theories, Hypotheses, and Speculations Put Forward since 1865 Concerning Those Presumed to Have Aided, Abetted, Controlled, or Directed the Murderous Act of John Wilkes Booth in Ford's Theater the Night of April 14. Urbana, Illinois: University of Illinois Press, 1983. ISBN 0-252-01046-9. * Harris, T. M. Assassination of Lincoln: A History of the Great Conspiracy: Trail of the Conspirators by a Military Commission, and a Review of the Trail of John H. Surratt. Boston, Massachusetts: American Citizen Company, 1892. * Jones, John Paul, ed. Dr. Mudd and the Lincoln Assassination: The Case Reopened. Conshohocken, Pennsylvania: Combined Books, 1995. * Kauffman, Michael W. American Brutus: John Wilkes Booth and the Lincoln Conspiracies. New York: Random House, 2004. ISBN 0-375-50785-X. * Lattimer, John K. Kennedy and Lincoln: Medical and Ballistic Comparisons of Their Assassinations. New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanowich, 1980. * Laughlin, Clara E. The Death of Lincoln. New York: Doubleday, Page, 1909. * Leonard, Elizabeth D. Lincoln's Avengers: Justice, Revenge, and Reunion after the Civil War. New York: W.W. Norton & Company, 2004. ISBN 0-393-04868-3. * McHale, Jr., John E. Dr. Samuel A. Mudd and the Lincoln Assassination. Parsippany, New Jersey: Dillon Press, 1995. * Moore, Guy W. The Case of Mary Surratt. Norman, Oklahoma: University of Oklahoma Press, 1954. * Newman, Ralph G. "In This Sad World of Ours, Sorrow Comes to All": A Timetable for the Lincoln Train. Springfield, Illinois: Civil War Centennial Commission, Illinois, 1965. * Oldroyd, Osborn H. The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln. 1901. * Peterson, T.B. The Trial of the Alleged Assassins and Conspirators at Washington City, D.C., in May and June, 1865. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: T.B. Peterson and Bros, 1865. * Pitman, Benn. The Assassination of President Lincoln and the Trial of the Conspirators. Cincinnati, Ohio: Moore, Wilstach and Baldwin, 1865. * Poore, Ben. The Conspiracy Trial for the Murder of the President, four volumes. 1865. * Reck, Emerson. A. Lincoln: His Last 24 Hours. Columbia, South Carolina: University of South Carolina Press, 1994. * Roscoe, Theodore. The Web of Conspiracy: The Complete Story of the Men Who Murdered Abraham Lincoln. Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey: Prentice–Hall, Inc., 19559. * Smoot, Richard. The Unwritten History of the Assassination of Abraham Lincoln. Clinton, Massachusetts: W.J. Coulter, 1908. * Steers, Jr., Edward. Blood on the Moon: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln. Lexington, Kentucky: University Press of Kentucky, 2001. ISBN 0-8131-2217-1. * Stern, Philip Van Doren. The Man Who Killed Lincoln: The story of John Wilkes Booth and his part in the assassination. New York: The Literary Guild of America, Inc., 1939. * Tidwel, William A., James O. Hall, and David W. Gaddy. Come Retribution: The Confederate Secret Service and the Assassination of Abraham Lincoln. Jackson, Mississippi: University of Mississippi Press, 1989. * Townsend, George Alfred. The Life, Crime and Capture of John Wilkes Booth. New York: Dick and Fitzgerald, 1865. * Townsend, William H. Lincoln and the Bluegrass. Lexington, Kentucky: University of Kentucky Press, 1955. * Trindal, Elizabeth Steger. Mary Surratt: An American Tragedy. Gretna, Louisiana: Pelican Publishing Company, 1996. * Turner, Thomas R. The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln. Malabar, Florida: Krieger Publishing Company, 1999. * Weckesser, Eden C. His Name Was Mudd. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland and Company, 1991. * Wiechmann, Louis J. A True History of the Assassination of Abraham Lincoln and of the Conspiracy of 1865, ed. by Floyd E. Risvold. New York: Alfred E. Knopf, 1975. * Wilson, Francis. John Wilkes Booth. New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1929. * Whiteman, Maxwell. While Lincoln Lay Dying. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: The Union League of Philadelphia, 1968. Confederate homefront * Clampitt, Bradley R. The Confederate Heartland: Military and Civilian Morale in the Western Confederacy. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 2011. * Crofts, Daniel W. Reluctant Confederates: Upper South Unionists in the Secession Crisis. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 1989. ISBN 0-8078-1809-7. * Current, Richard N., et al. eds. Encyclopedia of the Confederacy (1993) (4 Volume set; also 1 vol abridged version) * Beals, Carleton. War Within a War: The Confederacy Against Itself. New York: Chilton Books, 1965. * Boritt, Gabor S., et al., Why the Confederacy Lost, 1992. * Campbell, Jacqueline Glass. When Sherman Marched North from the Sea: Resistance on the Confederate Home Front. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Pres, 2003. * Clark, James C. Last Train South: The Flight of the Confederate Government from Richmond. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland and Company, 1984. * Coulter, E. Merton. The Confederate States of America, 1861–1865. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: 1950. * Davis, William C. and Robertson, James I., Jr., eds. Virginia at War, 1861. University Press of Kentucky, 2005. * Davis, William C. Look Away! A History of the Confederate States of America. New York: Free Press, 2003. ISBN 0-684-86585-8. * Dyer, Thomas G. Secret Yankees: The Union Circle in Confederate Atlanta. Baltimore, Maryland: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1999. * Eaton, Clement. A History of the Southern Confederacy, 1954. * Freehling, William W. The South vs. the South: How Anti–Confederate Southerners Shaped the Course of the Civil War. New York: Oxford University Press, 2001. * Gordon, Lesley J. and Inscoe, John C., eds. Inside the Confederate Nation: Essays in Honor of Emory M. Thomas. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 2005. * Jones, J. B. A Rebel War Clerk's Diary at the Confederate States Capital. 1935. * Mackey, Robert R. The Uncivil War: Irregular Warfare in the Upper South, 1861-1865. Norman, Oklahoma: University of Oklahoma Press, 2004. * Massey, Mary Elizabeth. Ersatz in the Confederacy: Shortages and Substitutions on the Southern Homefront. Columbia, South Carolina: University of South Carolina Press, 1994. * Morgan, Chad. Planters' Progress: Modernizing Confederate Georgia. University Press of Florida, 2005. * Neely, Mark E., Jr., Confederate Bastille: Jefferson Davis and Civil Liberties, 1993. * Rembert, W. Patrick. Jefferson Davis and His Cabinet, 1944. * Rable, George C., The Confederate Republic: A Revolution against Politics, 1994. * Resch, John P. et al., Americans at War: Society, Culture and the Homefront vol 2: 1816-1900 (2005) * Robinson, Jr., William M. Justice in Gray: A History of the Judicial System of the Confederate States. Cambridge, Massachusetts: Harvard University Press, 1941. * Roland, Charles P. The Confederacy, 1962. * Rubin, Anne Sarah. A Shattered Nation: The Rise and Fall of the Confederacy, 1861-1868. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 2005. * Tatum, Georgia Lee. Disloyalty in the Confederacy. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 1934. * Thomas, Emory M. The Confederacy as a Revolutionary Experience, 1992. * Thomas, Emory M. Confederate Nation: 1861-1865. 1979. * Waghelstein, John D. and Chisholm, Donald. "The Road Not Taken: Conflict Termination and Guerrillaism in the American Civil War." Journal of Strategic Studies (2006) 29(5): 871-904. Issn: 0140-2390 Fulltext: in Ebsco * Wallenstein, Peter and Wyatt-Brown, Bertram, eds. Virginia's Civil War. University Press of Virginia, 2005. *Williams, David. Bitterly Divided: The South's Inner Civil War. New York: The New Press, 2008. Confederate government and politics * Knight, H. Jackson. Confederate Invention: The Story of the Confederate States Patent Office and Its Inventors. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 2011. * Neely, Jr., Mark E. Southern Rights: Political Prisoners and the Myth of Confederate Constitutionalism. Charlottesville, Virginia: University Press of Virginia, 1999. * Warner, Ezra J. and Buck Yearns. Biographical Register of the Confederate Congress. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1975. Confederate secret service * Headley, John W. Confederate Operations in Canada and New York. New York: Neale Publishing Company, 1906. * Tidwell, William A. April '65: Confederate Covert Action in the American Civil War. Kent, Ohio: Kent State University Press, 1995. * Tidwell, William A., James O. Hall, and David W. Gaddy. Come Retribution: The Confederate Secret Service and the Assassination of Abraham Lincoln. Jackson, Mississippi: University of Mississippi Press, 1989. Confederate civilian leaders * Allen, Felicity. Jefferson Davis: Unconquerable Heart. Columbia, Missouri: University of Missouri Press, 1999. ISBN 0-8262-1219-0. * Baylor, George W. John Robert Baylor: Confederate Governor of Arizona, ed. by Odie B. Faulk. Tucson, Arizona: Arizona Pioneers' Historical Society, 1966. * Boney, Francis N. John Letcher of Virginia: The Story of Virginia's War Govenor. University, Alabama: University of Alabama Press, 1966. * Butler, Pierce. Judah P. Benjamin. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: George W. Jacobs & Company, 1906. * Canfield, Cass. The Iron Will of Jefferson Davis. New York: Fairfax Press, 1978. ISBN 0-517-362449. * Current, Richard N., et al. eds. Encyclopedia of the Confederacy (1993) (4 Volume set; also 1 vol abridged version) (ISBN 0-13-275991-8) * Cooper, William J, Jefferson Davis, American. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 2000. ISBN 0-394-56916-4. * Davis, William C. Jefferson Davis: The Man and His Hour New York: HarperCollins Publishers, 1991. ISBN 0-06-016706-8. * Dowd, Clement. Life of Zebulon B. Vance. Charlotte, North Carolina: Observor Printing and Publishing Co., 1897. * Elliott, Sam Davis. Isham G. Harris of Tennessee: Confederate Governor and United States Senator. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 2010. * Evans, Eli N. Judah P. Benjamin: The Jewish Confederate. New York: The Free Press, 1988. ISBN 0-02-908880-1. * Hattaway, Herman and Richard E. Beringer. Jefferson Davis, Confederate President. Lawrence, Kansas: University Press of Kansas, 2002. ISBN 0-7006-1170-3 * King, Alvy L. Louis T. Wigfall: Southern Fire–eater. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1970. * Meade, Robert Douthat. Judah P. Benjamin: Confederate Statesman. New York: Oxford University Press, 1943. * Mobley, Joe A. War Governor of the South: North Carolina's Zeb Vance in the Confederacy. '' University Press of Florida, 2005. * Peladeau, Marius B., comp. ''Burnished Rows of Steel: Vermont's Role in the Battle of Gettysburg, July 1–3, 1863. Newport, Vermont: Vermont Civil War Enterprises, 2002. * Poteat, R. Mattew. Henry Toole Clark: Civil War Governor of North Carolina. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2009. ISBN 978-0-7864-3728-3. * Saunders, Jr., Robert. John Archibald Campbell, Southern Moderate, 1811–1889. Tuscaloosa, Alabama: University of Alabama Press, 1997. * Simpson, Craig M. A Good Southerner: The Life of Henry A. Wise of Virginia. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 1985. * Strode, Hudson. Jefferson Davis, three volumes. New York: Harcourt, Brace and Company, 1955–1964. * Volume one: American Patriot 1808–1861. 1955. * Volume two: Confederate President. 1959. * Volume three: Tragic Hero: The Last Twenty–Five Years 1864–1889. 1964. * Tucker, Glenn. Zeb Vance: Champion of Personal Freedom. Indianapolis, Indiana: Bobbs–Merrill Company, 1965. * Underwood, Rodman L. Stephen Russell Mallory: A Biography of the Confederate Navy Secretary and United States Senator. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, 2006. * Wakelyn, Jon L. Biographical Dictionary of the Confederacy Greenwood Press ISBN 0-8371-6124-X * Yearns, W. Buck, ed. The Confederate Governors. Athens, Georgia: 1986. Notes American Civil War books Category:Bibliographies of wars and conflicts